henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Part 1: A New Evil
Part 1: A New Evil is the sixth episode of the fifth season of Henry Danger. It premiered on January 5, 2019 to an audience of 0.93 million viewers. Plot The episode opens up with Trent Overunder and Mary Gaperman announcing barking news; while Mary was barking, Trent announces that Jana Tetrazzini did a 10,000 jigsaw puzzle and she had gotten in along with Prince Fuh'ard with puppies given both to Kid Danger and Captain Man. It remains unclear on how "Puppy and Puzzles Awareness Week" links in with dogs. In other news, an internet video shows Rick Twitler, the founder of TwitFlash, has gotten kidnapped. Charlotte, Jasper, Ray and Schwoz pause the news segment and Charlotte also isolated the buzzing sound; with Jasper, Ray and Schwoz not paying attention, they were admiring Ray's dog (which should have been Prince Fuh'ard's), Kaitlyn. Charlotte tells them again and Ray said that the Man Cave had gotten hacked 30 days ago, wanting to know who had hacked into the Man Cave's mainframe; Ray thinks that it was The Beekeeper and Ray sets out to take down The Beekeeper and "save" Rick Twitler. While Henry, Jake and Kris were eating breakfast, Henry was reading the card from the person who had stole "The World's Most Poisonous Cactus", but finish as soon as Piper arrives back from the 3 shops and had found a 10,001 piece jigsaw puzzle; Kris asks why Piper was doing this, later, Piper replied and said that since Jana Tetrazzini had gotten in the news by doing a 10,000 piece jigsaw puzzle, she was going to do a 10,001 piece jigsaw puzzle because she does not lose to Jana Tetrazzini. Kris tells Piper that she should not be competitive to people (unless it's the Tetrazzini family since they were horrible). Henry announces that he must leave because Jasper was finalist in the Swellview Yodelling Competition, but Jake forbids him from going to work that day until he finishes the puzzle because of Henry's ridiculous excuses that he had made from when he started work at age 13. Kris tells him that she, Jake and Piper talked about Henry behind his back and Henry tells them to talk about it after he sees Jasper from the Swellview Beatboxing Competition, which lead to Piper thinking that Jasper was in the yodelling competition; instead, he tells Piper that Jasper was in both. This lead to Jake, Piper and Kris still forbidding Henry from going to work, which lead to Henry attempting to escape from his bedroom window, only to faint when Kris sits on a tree eating her breakfast by asking "Going somewhere, Henry?". With Henry trapped at home, Jake said that Henry’s secret was being a super workaholic because his Whiz Watch always beeps, but Henry says that it doesn’t; it was bad timing. Because of what Henry had done for the past 4 years, Kris confiscates his watch and his phone. He can have them back as soon as he completes Piper’s jigsaw puzzle. Ray is waiting for Henry to come while his frozen yogurt his melting. Jasper goes to Henry's house since he hasn't heard anything from him. At Henry's house, he is working on the puzzle while Piper, Kris, and Jake scroll through TwitFlash. Jasper enters and tells them that he saw a puppy truck. Everyone but Henry and Jasper leave, running. Jasper locks the door and tells Henry to use his Super Fast Reflexes tho finish the puzzle to help Ray take down the Beekeeper. Henry and Jasper get to work. Ray enters the factory and finds the Beekeeper holding Rick hostage, and Beekeeper gives Ray a 'swarm' welcome. Henry and Jasper finish the puzzle right as Kris busts through the backdoor. They tell her that they finished the puzzle and leave. Henry goes to the factory. Ray lasers the Beekeeper and frees Rick, right as Charlotte and Schwoz realize that Rick Twitler himself is responsible for all this. Rick traps Ray in a plasma gas trap and tells him Game On. He then reveals that he knows everything about Captain Man being Ray Manchester. Schwoz tells Charlotte that Rick wants to steal Ray and Henry's powers. He explains that everything that's happened since Danger Things has been a part of Rick's plan. Rick is smashed by Henry, just in time. Henry is told Rick's plan and is imprisoned in a plasma gas trap. Rick then takes his power. He finishes his computer virus and leaves with, "see you in the dark ages". Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz Recurring Cast *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart *Kelly Sullivan as Kris Hart *Carrie Barrett as Mary Gaperman *Winston Story as Trent Overunder Minor Cast *David Blue as Rick Twitler *Kayla Madison as Jana Tetrazini *Jeremy Guskin as Beekeeper *Adi Ash as Prince Fuh' Ard Quotes Trivia *This episode was originally titled Power Outage: Part 1. *This episode is the continuation of The Great Cactus Con, taking place one month later. *Not including the 90-minute episode Danger Games, this is part one of the first three-part special. *This is the first episode to air in 2019. *This is the first appearance of Henry's bedroom since Danger Games in Season 4. **This is the first time Henry's Bedroom is seen in Season 5. *It's revealed that Henry's family has shown being suspicious and has talked about him behind his back multiple times due to his frequent absences. *This is the second time Henry is seen sneaking in or out through his window by another character, the last time being back in Season 1 in Kid Grounded. **This proves Henry still sneaks in and out through his window. *It is revealed Rick was the one who stole the cactus from the Cactus Convention. *Rick's last name, Twitler, and his website are a reference to the social media app Twitter. *The logo of the social media platform Instagram can be seen quickly on the screen of Man Cave. *It is also seen the logo of "The Beach", which is a restaurant from Game Shakers. *Ray is revealed to be 37 years old. *This episode reveals that the Man-Cave was hacked because Rick wanted to find out everything on Captain Man and Kid Danger. *Schwoz saying “that’s amore” is a reference to the Dean Martin song of the same name. *This is Jana Tetrazini's first physical appearance since Danger Games. **It is also mentioned that she is still dating Prince Fuh' Ard of Yerba. *It is the second appearance of Prince Fuh' Ard. *Prince Fuh' Ard this time is portrayed by Adi Ash, in Danger Games he was portrayed by Kartik Ash. *This is the first time Henry and Charlotte don't interact with each other at all. *This the first time Henry loses his power. *Jake is drinking from a mug with a picture of his "world's best dad's towel" from Flabber Gassed. *It's revealed Schwoz can do an American accent, but if he does it for too long he passes out. **This is just his actor Michael D. Cohen's real accent. ***This is Schwoz's second time using an American accent the first being Back to the Danger: Part 1. *After Ray explains that the hostage was fake, the beekeeper was lasered and he was trapped, Henry said “Zoinks” which is a reference to the Scooby-Doo series as Shaggy’s main phrase in the franchise is “Zoinks”. *The Props Department, while creating the puzzle, decided to make multiple replicas of the puzzle because they had to break it and would take a long time to rebuild (and also just in case they needed extra if the breaking scene went wrong). *Many scenes in this episode, along with some in other parts of the special, are references to some scenes in the movie Incredibles 2. International Premieres *April 23, 2019 (Latin America) *March 18, 2019 (Spain) *March 11, 2019 (Italy) Gallery Video Gallery Henry Danger New Episodes in January ✨ HD “Part 1 A New Evil” �� Official Teaser Henry Danger Henry Danger (Promo) A Three Part Television Event Coming January 5 on Nickelodeon Part 1 “A New Evil” ��‍♀️ Official Promo Henry Danger Henry Danger 3-Part Television Event �� Official Trailer 2 w Jace Norman, Rielle Downs and Cooper Henry Danger 3-Part Television Event �� Official Trailer Starting January 5 w “A New Evil” HD Henry Hart’s Family Learns His Secret?! + BONUS Scenes �� Henry Danger FunniestFridayEver Saturday January 5 Night of Premieres w ‘Henry Danger’ and the NEW Series ‘Cousins for Life’ �� Part 1 “A New Evil” Official EXTENDED Trailer �� HD Henry Danger 3-Part Television Event �� Henry Danger (Promo) Relive The Three Part Television Event Tomorrow on Nickelodeon Quiz Do YOU Know What Happened on the Newest Henry Danger❓ KnowYourNick Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes aired in 2019 Category:Episode Guide Category:Aired episodes